The Animal Shared Resource provides CSHL Cancer Center members with a service vital to their research. The goal of this Shared Resource is to support the use of animals in cancer research by providing housing, essential services, and technical support that cover all aspects of animal care and use. The need for research animals among individual laboratories that make up the Cancer Center ranges from the production of antibodies specific for tumor-related antigens, to tissue procurement, to the generation of novel cancer models designed to elucidate the genetic and molecular basis of tumorigenesis. In addition to providing these key services, the Animal Shared Resource provides space for two independent Shared Resources: the Gene Targeting and the Radiation Shared Resource.